


7:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell wasn't too worried about recent scratches on one side of his body.





	7:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell wasn't too worried about recent scratches on one side of his body as he finished eating fried chicken.

THE END


End file.
